dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LadyAeducan
Jen! Hey Jen! I am very good and I hope things are going great for you as well! I'm currently trying to catch up with the latest wiki developments. If you're interested in chatting too, just send me a message and I'll join IRC 12:31, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Good to hear from you, Vikky! I'm well too, just busy lately myself. Yes, we'll have to chat again soon in IRC! :-) I'll let you know when I'm available. LadyAeducan (talk) 19:38, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Appearances and Darkspawn Chronicles Hey there! I saw you adding the Darkspawn Chronicles to character pages, which was definitely overdue :D Thought you might like to know that the page is actually called The Darkspawn Chronicles rather than Darkspawn Chronicles. I don't know if that's a big deal since it just redirects to the right page, but I figured I'd point it out just in case! Kelcat (talk) 18:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :That's a good idea to use the full title instead of relying on the redirect as I had been doing. Thanks, Kelcat. I corrected the listings. LadyAeducan (talk) 19:35, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Stroud Have you seen Stroud in Heroes? He is there, but we need a screen of him. :I have been looking for Stroud and haven't seen him yet. I'm working from screenshots and trailers from articles on gaming sites but if I see him anywhere, I'll take a screenshot. LadyAeducan (talk) 20:16, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Need some assistance! Hey Jen! I was wondering if you could lend me a hand in two pages, because my hands are kind of full right now. The pages Herbalism and Trap-Making feature their recipes (instead of items as it should) and in a pretty bad style. I was wondering if you could help me convert them in an identical version of the Poison-Making page. That is to say, the style of how information are presented as well as their content. I hope I'm making sense xD Yours, 05:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, I will certainly do this! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 23:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Many thanks for your valuable assistance! By the way, regarding a recently edit of yours, are we sure this is her house name and not her first name? 11:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks! The tables need a little polishing still but the pages look more consistent now. As for Brodens, I'm not certain it's a surname but in Orzammar most nobles typically seem to be referred to as "Lord/Lady House Name" so I thought it was probably her house name, ala Lady Dace, Lady Helmi, Lady Aeducan. I can remove it if it seems like speculation, though. Hope all is well for you! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 12:50, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Gangue shade I've written the Gangue shade page, arguably one of the most difficult pages I have written yet, because of the way the lore information was presented in The Gangue Shade codex entry. You might be interested in checking it out 08:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, the information was presented in a difficult way but I think you've done a great job on the page. I'll see if I can add anything to the page too. Well done! Happy Halloween! LadyAeducan (talk) 00:11, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Isabela's lovely mother Hey Jen! I hope you're doing great! Wish I could have your skype or smth so I could contact you in-real-time about the wiki stuff :( Anyway, I was wondering about the lore discrepancy you added in Isabela's page. It's quite possible that she just lied to Hawke about what really happened. So I think we should mention both what she told Hawke and to Rasaan in the background section and remove the lore discrepancy paragraph because it is quite possible that it was intended by the developers. Lore discrepancies are usually things which are conflicting to each other and there is no possible explanation for them to "exist" together. 21:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, that's a good point and I made the change--to Isabela's page and the page I made for Luis. LadyAeducan (talk) 22:29, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :: By the way, is Luis part of the Antivan Crows? I can't recall Isabela mentioning it. Also can you verify that Castillon contracted Isabela to move the slaves from Ferelden to Kirkwall? It seems to me a bit odd to move them in a city where slavery is forbidden. 11:35, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I have been wondering that myself about Luis but I think not. Neither Claudio nor Isabela mention it and he is described as a business partner to Claudio, not a colleague. I think he was just a wealthy merchant who became influential with the Crows. As for Isabela, I don't think she was contracted to take the slaves to Kirkwall, I think that's just where her ship was destroyed. I need to check the game again to be sure and then I'll update with what I find. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:57, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm looking forward for it! By the way can we schedule a meeting in the IRC. There is one idea which I'd like to share with you 10:10, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Hi Vikky, how about Saturday evening, perhaps? I'm curious about your idea! LadyAeducan (talk) 01:45, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Sounds good. Evening for you means morning for me :-P I am 8 hours ahead of you. 15:05, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry, Vikky, thanks for not minding. :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 00:34, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Hi Vikky, as it's getting late for me and is still very early for you, I've signed off of IRC and will try to catch you again soon to talk about your ideas. I'm sorry I didn't catch you tonight. I hope you've had a good day! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 04:46, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I also joined the chat early this morning but I didn't find you inside :-( Anyway since it's Sunday you're probably not working. 3-4 pm sounds good? That's 11-12 pm for me. 09:56, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Coconut Draft I forgot to ask you about a picture I took in A Tale of Orzammar. The waitress at Tapster's recommends the player to try the "Coconut Draft" because "it's got a good head on it tonight". Should I list it under the liquor? 01:07, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, please do! Maybe we could even include the screenshot too as an illustration. I just downloaded A Tale of Orzammar again yesterday actually! I'll look for the Coconut Draft when I play it again. :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 22:07, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. By the way do we have any sources about the existence of Warrior house Medra? Right now we lack any. 08:51, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh I just saw your edit summary. Nevermind that :-P 08:52, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Dwarves: The Last Push Hey Jen, I hope you're doing great! I am steadily working on the project Dwarves: The Last Push. Here you can find some info about what I have done and what I am going to do next. As I am doing simultaneously various fixes on this project (though I try to do each section separetely), the link I provided you with was read-only. It's not a request for help :P It would be bad if I have prepared smth only to see you posting it earlier! 20:31, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Kings and Queens of Orzammar In my latest edit I added a paragraph about the major dwarven kingdoms, back in the days of the dwarven empire. As we have several kings who did not rule Orzammar, but an entire empire or a completely different kingdom, I think it would be more appropriate to rename Kings and Queens of Orzammar to "Dwarven kings and queens". However, I would like first to hear your opinion about this. Cheers! 20:31, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, I'm sorry for the delayed reply. You have a very ambitious plan for The Last Push! Thanks for letting me know so I don't duplicate your work. :I think that renaming the page Dwarven Kings and Queens would be good. As we learn more about Thedas, I think we'll probably encounter lore on more and more dwarven rulers who were not from Orzammar, so the change would be good. LadyAeducan (talk) 00:57, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for your good words and your reply. Your help and support is invaluable as always <3 01:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::By the way I renamed the page to "Dwarven royalty" which sounds better and also allows us to add other royalty members such as princes and princesses + some lore around them (they are the likely candidates for the throne afterall!). As far as I know there are six of those that we know about: Trian, Bhelen, Dwarf Noble, Endrin (son of Rica), King Endrin Aeducan's elder brother, Prince Tethras Garen (son of Paragon Garen). If you can think of any other please let me know! 16:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::There is also Endrin's unnamed sister, mother of Piotin of the Kenaldan Aeducan line. (I wish we knew more about the Kenaldan line beyond a single mention!) She would be a princess, I presume. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:53, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Orzammar Assembly I'm also thinking of renaming the "Orzammar Assembly" page. "Assembly" or "Assembly of the Clans" are the two obvious choices I can think of. But Jen I want to hear your opinion on this too, if you don't mind 16:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :With this name change, Assembly of the Clans would be the most appropriate and descriptive name, but I'm not sure all wiki folks would recognize that name if they were searching for it. Maybe something more general like "Dwarven Assembly"? What do you think? LadyAeducan (talk) 01:53, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I asked around and it seems "Assembly" is the most appropriate name. It's not totally official like the "Assembly of the Clans" (that's why we have Orlais and not "The Empire of Orlais") while "Dwarven Assembly" seems to be redunant since there are not any other known Assemblies in the Dragon Age world. 13:51, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :::That sounds good. Dwarven Assembly would be redundant, it's true. Assembly sounds fine to me. :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 03:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Gherlon the Blood-Risen Hey Jen! Many thanks for your wishes! I hope it wasn't too nerdy naming it "level up" :P By the way, I was searching for a source of Gherlon the Blood-Risen, a listed Paragon. In the web it is mentioned (albeit with no details) that it is said in DC Commoner, however I didn't find it. Could you give it a search too? :( I'd hate to remove an accurate (but unsourced) info! 20:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Viktoria and Jen - I looked this up as I was using the toolset anyway. This is from Rica's dialogue in the Dwarf Commoner's home: "It wouldn't be the first time. Gherlon the Blood-Risen was born casteless, you know, before he went to the surface. And he came back and won the throne!" -Sophia (talk) 23:05, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Many thanks Sophie! :) But is there any mention of him becoming a Paragon too? 23:07, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, sorry, I should have included more of the conversation. :) The lines are: :::*DC: "Someone like me could never actually be a Paragon." :::*Rica: "It wouldn't be the first time. Gherlon the Blood-Risen was born casteless, you know, before he went to the surface. And he came back and won the throne! Many Paragons have humble origins. All that matters is that the Assembly recognizes their achievements." -Sophia (talk) 23:19, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Now we can enrich the wiki with some references :-) 23:31, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks, Vikky and Sophia, for researching that. And Vikky, I thought "level up" was very clever! :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 01:32, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Catching up Hey Jen! It's Sunday so I think you might be available for some catching up. If that is so, please let me know! Regards, Vikky. 20:17, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Vikky! Normally I would be available but we had an ice storm over the weekend and I don't have electricity yet (I'm writing you from work). I'll message you when my power is restored so we can chat. Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 13:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Vikky! My power was restored on Tuesday but with the holiday things have been busy. If you're around on Sunday, let's try to meet in IRC! I hope you have had happy holidays! LadyAeducan (talk) 02:56, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I do! And I'll try to catch up with you on Sunday! Cheers! 13:11, December 28, 2013 (UTC) C'mon! Hey Jen, I really miss you! When can we catch up for a little chat? 14:08, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, what about tomorrow evening EST in IRC, if that works for you? I hope you've been well. I finally reached Fool's Gold (I ended up having to create a new game to do so!) and will have that page fully polished up as well as that of Finding Nathaniel soon. LadyAeducan (talk) 16:52, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I will be there! By the way, can you check your tabletop RPG about the quest involving Arl Wulff? (his involvement is also mentioned in Dragon Age (tabletop RPG)) regarding if he is the same person in the RPG as he is in the Origins. I am asking because I'd like to add a small paragraph about his tabletop involvement. 17:33, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, he appears to be the Arl Wulff in the tabletop guide. I added some information to his page about the questline he is involved in and information about his family from the tabletop guide too. LadyAeducan (talk) 02:34, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hey Jen! I wish you a Happy New Year! I hope you had a good time in the first day of 2014 By the way, I would like to ask if you could find a source for this unsourced info in the tabletop RPGs. Cheers! 03:08, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, thank you and I hope you had a good New Year's Day as well! I will look for the source for that information too. Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 01:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Many thanks! While you're at it, could you also check about the claim that "The dwarven kingdoms originally consisted of twelve large thaigs" ? This is written in both the "Dwarves" and "Thaigs" pages. Thanks! 15:24, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Will do, Vikky. I'm pretty sure it's from a loading screen and I know I've taken a screenshot of it. I'll locate it--and attend to the other updates we've talked about very soon! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 01:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alrighty! By the way, I found the source of the Ander language thingy in Dragon Age II: The Complete Official Guide but not about the exact word (loch) that means "man" in Anders. I also made several google searches in both BSN and generally and didn't find anything. Hence I am going forward with some changes in that paragraph. 19:52, January 10, 2014 (UTC) RPG invitation Hey Jen! I'd like to talk to you about a tabletop RPG I'm playing along with 3 other wiki members. Would you like to send you the details in an e-mail or perhaps in IRC? Please let me know. Cheers! 01:28, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, that sounds interesting! I will try to catch you sometime soon in IRC to hear more! LadyAeducan (talk) 20:18, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Or, on second thought, since finding a time to meet in IRC can be hard sometimes, you are more than welcome to email me instead. That way you'll always have another way to reach me besides IRC. LadyAeducan (talk) 22:50, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Email-ed! 00:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) West Hill and West Hills The first is a bannorn and the second an arling, Jenny :-P Considering your recent image upload, I think you might have confused the two names. 01:15, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I did--the tabletop guide had the location wrong so I clipped the wrong area. I was just checking my facts because it seemed wrong to me too. I'm switching in a new image. I'll note the discrepancy on the page I'm making. :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 01:24, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Good work! By the way I made some small tweaks on your page. Would you mind if you add sources in each term mentioned in Dwarf#Languages and phrases? I think that's important considering this section is some form of an urban dictionary. 18:11, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Location of Fool's Gold quest Hey Jen! Great work with the Rivers page! I went over and made several tweaks + added lots of links from other pages. However I've noticed that the location that the Fool's Gold takes place is missing. Could you add one? (in the standards of other location pages such as Orzammar Commons) Cheers! 03:04, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, Vikky! I will make a page for the location. The only thing I lack is a map image of the area--I'm playing DAII on a console and can't take screenshots. I'll see if I can locate a map image online. I'll also add the refs to the dwarven language quotes too. Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 03:34, March 2, 2014 (UTC) One more source Hey Jen! I just noticed that the dwarven related articles lack one more source which I can't find. This time about the reason Garal moved the capital of the empire to Orzammar (specifically about the Tevinter turmoil). Thanks again! 00:40, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there! How are you doing? It's been so long since we last talked... I hope you're doing great! Anyway I noticed that you haven't provided a source for that rumor (I'm referring to my message above)... perhaps we should remove it entirely from the wiki? It's mentioned in several places, such as the Dwarf#History section. :By the way I kept the paragraph title as "Languages and phrases", because several pages link directly to that phrase (so if it's changed, they won't) and secondly because it emphasizes the fact that the dwarves had more than one language. That's all for now, see you! 06:19, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello, Vikky! I'm doing well! How are you doing? It has been a while and I've missed your presence on the wiki. I just went ahead and added the source for the rumor, and added it in all the related pages I could find. I had overlooked doing that before--I'm sorry about that. ::Thank you about correcting the section title too. I had changed it without thinking that there were links that would be broken--I had been adding some idioms so I thought I'd just update the name. Thanks for changing it back. :-) See you soon! Very best to you, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 00:27, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I am pretty well! I wanna catch up with you a bit more.. wanna try IRC the following days? As for the source, I just found out that Darinius died in -1180 Ancient and also because of the WoT source (page 37), I think the capital transfer happened after the turmoil started (not beforehand) so I'm proceeding with the changes wherever it is mentioned :) Eagerly waiting for your reply! 08:53, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Linking up Hey Jen! I have cleaned up the article you recently written, great work! I have also linked it up with other dwarven articles! Would you like to add some links to your article from other pages as well? A few hours ago it had none (this practically means noone could find and read it unless they hit "Education" on the search. Cheers! 14:08, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Deepstalker runner Hey Jen! Any idea where we encounter this creature? So far I checked Caridin's Cross, Deep Roads Grotto, Cadash Thaig (both Origins and Witch Hunt), Knotwood Hills and Mage Tower - Basement. I guess that means Aeducan Thaig and Corypheus's Prison - Tower Base remain for check. 07:28, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, I will check this out and see what I can find. I don't have Legacy but if I don't find the creature in the Aeducan thaig I'll do my best to dig up what I can from the DLC second-hand. LadyAeducan (talk) 13:40, April 21, 2014 (UTC) News Hey Jen! How are you doing? It's been soo long since we last talked. Hopefully in mid-late May when I return to my country for the elections, I'll find a chance to talk to you :) By the way do you have any developments on the two topics above? (education article linking up, deepstalker runner) 12:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Vikky! I'm well, how are you doing? It's great to hear from you. :-) I look forward to talking with you when you have a chance (and maybe IRC will be working properly then). I added the Education links. As for the Deepstalker Runner, I checked Aeducan Thaig and found only Deepstalkers and Deepstalker Leaders. Looking at what I could find from Legacy, I don't see that Runners appear there at all. I am wondering if a Deepstalker Runner maybe simply be a confusion with a Genlock Runner? I don't think this creature exists and I haven't seen it mentioned outside of the wiki. I am thinking we ought to remove it as it can't be confirmed and between what you have checked and my checking, we would have found it by now. What do you think? Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 00:08, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Grand Cleric Elemena Hello LadyAeducan. I was hoping you could settle a bet and check to see if the chantry member who snipes at Uldred during the war meeting before Ostagar is Grand Cleric Elemena or just some other revered mother in the data for DA:O. - 14:19, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :Hello HD3. Thank you for asking me. Unfortunately I don't know how to crack the data for DA:O. A fellow wiki contributor -Sophia has in the past been able to locate info from the toolset. You might try asking her to settle this bet. :-) I'm sorry I can't be of more help here. LadyAeducan (talk) 00:38, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Darkspawn quote Hi, LadyAeducan! Nice quote that you added to the Darkspawn article. Would you mind please putting at the end of the quote who actually said it? (Similar to how we have on The Battle of Denerim) Thanks! -- 01:39, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey Jen!! It's been so long since we last talked... I am really sorry. How are you? 17:21, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :Hello, Vikky! No need to apologize! It has been a while. I hope you've been well and that your schooling abroad is going well. I'm fine myself, just busy lately. How is everything for you? LadyAeducan (talk) 14:06, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Everything is going well Jen. I missed you and I hope you're fine with your jobs. Are you available for a little chat this weekend? 18:04, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Hi Vikky, I'm so sorry for my very late reply! I've been busy with things lately and not as much around online just lately. Let's try to find some time to chat soon, yes. I've missed talking with you. I hope you've been well and that everything is going good for you. LadyAeducan (talk) 14:49, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Skype seems the best option right now. Wanna try it out? 10:57, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Haha I know you are deep into DAI, but I'm wondering if you have the RPG set 3. 16:18, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hi Vikky! I'm sorry, I went dark just before DAI was released to avoid spoilers (I should have put a note on my page about it in case anyone tried to reach me) so I haven't been on the wiki at all for the past several weeks. I don't yet have the 3rd set but will try to get ahold of it soon--there's a lot of info to mine from the guidebooks. I've never used Skype before but we can try it sometime! :::::How are you enjoying DAI? There are some pretty large revelations and plot developments, some of which surprised me. :::::Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 12:43, December 1, 2014 (UTC)